


Not for Him

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Comment Fic, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Symbolism, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Harley, newly on her own, reflects a little before heading out on the town. (or, avoiding thoughts of Mr. J is hard, but denial is a powerful tool)





	

Harley looked at herself in the tiny cracked mirror of her apartment.

The mirror split her face in half making her wonder what Harvey had been up to lately. It was hard to find a current newspaper on the run. Shaking thoughts of Harvey and the rest of the Arkham gang, Harley’s gaze returned to her reflection.

Her hair was just getting long enough to put back into pigtails. She liked her new look but her costumed tassels fit better when she had pigtails. At least that was what she told herself. It wasn’t for _him_. Of course not. Just because she had watched a Marx Brothers movie on her stolen TV didn’t mean she was thinking of him, they just made her smile and forget all her worries for a while.

  
Letting a crooked smile sneak out the sides of her mouth, she gave her hair one last fluff in the mirror before slipping on her headpiece, moving the shredded purple curtains on the window aside and heading out for a night on the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is one of the first fics I ever wrote. Back in like, 2008. Ye gods I've been lurking in fandom a long time. Thanks random person who "liked" my years old post and reminded me of it's existence on my rarely checked these days Livejournal. Figured I might as well archive it.


End file.
